


Practice

by makkurataichou



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurataichou/pseuds/makkurataichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-indulgent drabble. "I need to be able to protect you!" Mikleo wants to perfect his water shield, but he can't do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

“It’s no use. I’ll never be strong enough.”

“Strong enough for what?”

Mikleo tensed at the sound of Sorey’s voice. He turned around and saw his best friend approaching him, his usual carefree smile plastered upon his face. Mikleo did not take his eyes off Sorey as he walked up the hillside and sat down beside him.

“You’re missing dinner,” he said simply, his grin widening. Mikleo’s frowned and looked away.

“I-I know. I was just...working on something.”

“Training your powers?”

Mikleo nodded, still facing the other direction. “Ever since I learned how to create a protective barrier, I’ve been trying to make it stronger, make it last longer. But I—” He clenched his hands into fists. “I can barely make it large enough to cover me now, let alone all of you...”

“Mikleo...”

“I _know_ , Sorey,” he snapped, then inhaled quickly. “I know I’m much younger than Lailah and the others. I’m not expected to be as strong as them. And yet, if I want to stay on this journey and stop being a liability—”

“—you’re not a liability—”

“—I need to be able to protect you!” he cried, turning around to face Sorey. There was frustration in his expression, and it was directed towards himself. Sorey frowned.

“If I can’t...can’t even do this one thing...”

“Mikleo.”

The Seraph froze when Sorey’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer so that his head was resting on Sorey’s chest. His other arm snaked around and took Mikleo’s left hand in his.

“Why don’t you try now?” Sorey smiled down at him, still smiling calmly. Mikleo wondered how he could be so relaxed when they were so close to each other, because his own heart would not stop beating faster and faster.

“I-I don’t think I can...” he managed to choke out, hoping that Sorey would not see the growing blush forming on his cheeks.

He heard a hum from above him and felt it resonate through Sorey’s chest. He could have sworn that his heart thumped louder in response.

“Is this not close enough?” Sorey wondered out loud, and before Mikleo could protest, he had been pulled further upright so his back was pressed against Sorey’s chest and two arms were wrapped firmly around his midsection. His legs were sprawled out clumsily in front of him, and he was practically sitting on Sorey’s lap.

“S-Sorey!” His face was _definitely_ red now; he could feel the warmth on his cheeks.

“This should be good, right?” He tensed when he felt Sorey’s breath against his ear. A part of him wanted to squirm out of his hold, but an embarrassingly large part of him also wanted to throw away all reason and simply melt into Sorey’s arms.

Then, he realized that Sorey was still waiting for an answer. “Yeah,” he said, surprised at the fact that his voice did not waver this time.

“Okay, try it now.”

Mikleo nodded and closed his eyes. He relaxed his shoulders and felt Sorey’s grip around his stomach loosen slightly. Taking in a deep breath, he raised his arms and began to channel his energy into creating a bubble that could hold them both. Steadily forming at his fingertips, it grew larger and larger until it finally settled around them, resting unevenly against the ground, but complete nonetheless.

“...I did it...” He could hardly believe how easy it had been. Had Sorey been sharing his energy as well? No, he would have felt it had that been the case. He had been working tirelessly on perfecting his bubble all day, and yet in the end, all it had taken to get it right was Sorey’s warm, encouraging presence.

_‘I really can’t go too long without needing you by my side, huh?’_

“What was that?”

“Nothing!!” Mikleo clapped a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously. _‘Did I say that out loud?!’_

Sorey did not press him further, however, and so they fell into a comfortable silence, staring up at the stars through the protection of Mikleo’s bubble. Soon enough, the water Seraph felt his eyes begin to close. The bubble began to dissolve around them, but Sorey’s grip on him never loosened. And right before he drifted off, he heard Sorey’s voice whisper in his ear yet again.

“Me too, Mikleo. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably super OOC but I've been meaning to write it for a while now, haha. Also I assume Mikleo can leave gaps in the bubble so they can talk to each other?? Just roll with it..........


End file.
